1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recorder which can shift a record head to a lower position in which the record head contacts or approaches a record paper and an upper position in which the record head is moved away from the record paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a sliding head type printer such as a thermal transfer printer, an up/down shift operation of a print head and a take-up operation of an ink ribbon have the following relation. In a print mode, the print head is contacted to a print paper and the ink ribbon is taken up. In a non-print mode, the contact of the print head to the print paper is released and the ink ribbon is not taken up. In this manner, the up/down shift operation of the print head and the take-up operation of the ink ribbon are correlated.
In the prior art thermal transfer printer, however, the up/down shift operation of the print head and the take-up operation of the ink ribbon were carried out by separate systems. The prior art thermal transfer printer has separate up/down shift control system for the print head and take-up control system for the ink ribbon. Therefore, the construction is complex and manufacturing cost is high.
Further, since the prior art thermal transfer printer shifts the print head up or down by a solenoid, a large noise is generated.